


E é por isso

by Ikyelf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, aleatory, draft, personal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: E oh, é por isso que a garotinha continua ficando sozinha.





	E é por isso

Em um continente de pessoas unidas, nasceu uma garotinha incapaz de se comunicar.  
Em uma casinha pequena e colorida, nasceu uma garotinha espaçosa em tons de cinza.  
Em uma vila repleta de música, nasceu uma garotinha que não sabia cantar ou apreciar.

Todos os seus colegas sabiam dar as mãos, mas ela não consiguia manter por muito tempo seus dedos entrelaçados com os de ninguém.  
Todos os seus colegas sabiam sobre uns aos outros, mas ela não conseguia compreender com decência qualquer pessoa além de si mesma.  
Todos os seus colegas sabiam escolher as palavras certas, mas ela não conseguia escrever ou verbalizar algo que fosse diferente do incorreto.

A garotinha era um pouco impulsiva e talvez um pouco tola. Se não fosse isso, então era exageradamente cautelosa. Patética, sem meio termo.  
A garotinha era um pouco egoísta e talvez um pouco mesquinha. Se não fosse isso, então era exageradamente altruísta. Patética, sem meio termo.  
A garotinha era um pouco impaciente e talvez um pouco tensa. Se não fosse isso, então era exageradamente despreocupada. Patética, sem meio termo.

Ela se estressa com o que não deve e não se irrita com o que deve.  
Ela só faz tudo ao contrário, nada como deve e tudo como não deve.  
Ela se preocupa com o que não deve e não se importa com o que deve.

Para pessoas tão calmas, ela é meio cabeça-quente.  
Para pessoas tão atenciosas, ela é meio indiferente.  
Para pessoas tão suavizadas, ela é meio endurecida.

E oh, é por isso que a garotinha continua ficando sozinha.


End file.
